Nagura Karatachi
Nagura Karatachi (枸橘名倉, Karatachi Nagura) is a shinobi from Kirigakure. Related to the 4th Mizukage Yagura Karatachi, however, their exact relationship is unknown. to be continued Background Nagura suffered the same mistreatment as Kagura did because of his relation to Yagura. People often avoided him and gave him cold stares which lead to him spending most of his childhood alone without friends. Nagura was determined to prove people wrong about him which is why when he was 8, he would do many odd jobs for anyone who would hire him. He would often run errands for the former Mizukage Mei Terumi and then the current Mizukage Chojuro. Usually, these errands mainly involved delivering important documents and messages, sometimes even requesting him to go around the village to monitor things and see if there were any rebels that would disrupt the peace they were in the process of creating. Nagura would then report back to them anyone he found suspicious or committing crimes which made him a huge asset to Kirigakures reformation. But despite his good deeds, Nagura was still looked down upon by many, but this did not sway him from continuing to do good deeds for the good of Kirigakure even though he was mistreated by many people in it. Although Nagura didn't show it, he was very saddened by Yagura's legacy and being scorned because of it. Although he didn't know about Yaguras legacy for most of his childhood because his family kept it hidden from him, so most of his childhood was spent in confusion on why he was so hated by everyone. It wasn't until Nagura was 8 that he found out the truth about Yagura and why the people of Kirigakure hated him so much. This shocked him and made him fall into a brief deep depression, but he eventually turned that sadness into strength and became determined to prove to people that he was different than Yagura and that he would surpass him in both skill and reputation. Nagura joined Kirigakure Academy to become a shinobi. In the academy, he met a few people who weren't afraid of him, but the majority there still scorned him. During his first combat training, Nagura successfully beat his classmates without too much effort. Nagura showed great skill with a sword but prefers to use a Bō instead to avoid ending up like Kagura, who had killed many of his classmates during his combat training. Nagura went on to graduate and was promoted to Chunin soon after because of his great skill. After being promoted to Chunin, besides regular missions, Nagura was assigned more serious jobs to do. He was assigned as Meis apprentice and continued monitoring the village for rebels and those who would disturb the peace, but now that he was a Chunin, he was permitted to confront the juveniles himself. Nagura's job was essentially the same as the Uchiha Police Force in Konoha, but unlike the police force, Nagura worked alone and this was not an official position within Kirigakure. Nagura's tasks were also very similar to Kirigakures hunter-nin, but without killing. And instead capturing and turning in rebels or runaways. Nagura slowly became less feared by the village and people began to approach him with less hostility, thanks to all of Nagura's efforts. But he was also resented by many of the people who disliked the changes in Kirigakure and hated Nagura for standing against them. Shizuma was especially angry with his interference and made sure to lay low and avoid him. Nagura had caught and turned in many rebels since he's been allowed to confront them himself, many have referred to him as the''' Hawk of the Mist (霧の鷹'', Kiri no taka'') because of his watchful eyes lurking in the shadows and stalking his prey before striking like a hawk, which made him feared by many who would go against Kiri. '''to be continued Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Nagura is an optimistic guy who tries to stay positive even when being mistreated. He doesn't get into fights and tends to always be by himself, not by choice, but because most people avoid him because of his lineage. Despite this, Nagura keeps moving forward with a smile. After meeting Kyou and learning his story, Nagura felt an instant connection to him, feeling the two of them were the same and that he finally found someone who understood him. Nagura became fast friends with Kyou and formed a close bond with him during the course of the field trip. Nagura cherishes Kyou almost like a brother. He is very determined and devoted to his duties, he respects authority and addresses all high ranking people with honorifics, but is rather informal with everyone else. to be continued Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Nagura is a fairly tall teenager with a fair complexion and pink pupilless eyes like Yagura. He has short, messy, grey hair, a left side-swept bang with some hair hanging down in the middle and the rest slightly pushed back and hanging down on the side. which falls over the right side of his face and spikes up in the back then gradually down on the right, but straight and slightly curved at the bottom on the left. He has a black marking underneath his left eye with four spikes. He has shoulder-length hair with a left side-swept bang with some hair hanging down in the middle and the rest slightly pushed back and hanging down on the side. His attire included a light yellow sleeveless zip-up shirt with a short wide up collar and his Kiri forehead protector attached to his chest. There are two long splits on each side of the shirt being held together by silver metal clips and a grey short-sleeved mesh armor underneath. He wears two green pinstriped arm warmers and a short green wrap similar to Yaguras, with dark grey pants and brown boots. His bō has 2 sections, one with a retractable blade and the other acting as a sheath, which he separates and places behind him above his pouch through a hook for easier carrying. The bō being much heavier than it looks as it is made of lignum vitae with a hidden blade made of steel. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nagura is proficient in water and wind release, he is able to use some of Yagura's jutsus such as create water mirrors that can reflect attacks by rotating the "mirror" 90°, causing the reflections to emerge and materialize from the mirror to collide with the mirrored targets. As these reflections use the exact same technique as their counterpart — regardless of its type — they repel all attacks successfully. However, upon contact, the reflections disperse into water. Nagura can also use wind release, able to summon strong gusts of wind to blow away his opponents or trap them in a typhoon. hes also able to use Wind Release: Passing Typhoon to create a gust of wind that blows away all weather conditions. It is powerful enough to dispel even the Hiding in Mist Technique. He can also combine it with his water release to form combination attacks such as the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique which usually requires 2 people to perform, Nagura is able to use it by himself. Kenjutsu and Bōjutsu Nagura also has skills in bōjutsu and kenjutsu. during his time at the academy and as Mei's apprentice, Nagura showed great potential in swordsmanship, being on just about equal footing with Kagura in skill. But did not wish to use it as his primary weapon and instead focused his time and effort on practicing and honing his skills in bōjutsu. Fearing he would end up like Kagura if he continued to pursue swordsmanship. Nagura has defeated several people with his bōjutsu skills, even defeating Iwabe during the school trip. Taijutsu Nagura lacks raw strength, but he makes up for it by being very agile. Nagura seems to have martial arts training as he shows skills in both Aikido and Tai chi. his fighting style consisting of various types of throws and joint locks and using his own opponent's momentum against them. His fighting style is reflective of his desire to not cause his opponents any critical injury. Even though he lacks raw strength, the bō he carries is very heavy, implying he is still fairly strong to be able to carry it and use it in battle. to be continued New Era School Trip Arc to be continued Trivia *The word "nagura" means "correcting" in Japanese. Nagura's name is the name of a small stone used to aid in sharpening a blade *The name "Karatachi" refers to the trifoliate orange, also known as the Japanese bitter-orange; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. According to the character trivia in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: *Nagura's hobbies are drinking slushies, training, and going for walks. *His favorite foods are meat, citrus foods, and sea salt cookies. *His least favorite food is hot peppers and menma *Nagura's favorite place to go is Konoha because he gets to see Kyou *His attributes are: 180 in dexterity, 150 in chakra, 170 in perception, 140 in strength, and 150 in intelligence and negotiation. *He was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: **Evasion: ★★★★☆ **Unarmed Hand-to-hand fighting: ★★★★☆ **Ninjutsu: ★★★★☆ **Survival: ★★★☆☆ **Manners: ★★★★☆ *''School Trip Bloodwind Records'' and The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! further elaborated on this concept, and included the following skill ratings: **Mental Resistance: ★★★☆☆ **Espionage: ★★★★☆ **Acrobatics: ★★★★☆ **Drug Resistance: ★★★☆☆ **Observation: ★★★★☆ **Swimming: ★★★★☆ Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Much of the info is taken or referenced from the Naruto Fandom wiki Category:DRAFT